You're going to be a mommy, surprise?
by FelicityBlake
Summary: Oliver is trying to get Felicity pregnant. He wants a baby with her so bad that it slips his mind telling the mom-to-be about his plans. A bit smutty, a bit fluffy. Future fic. Established Olicity.


It really baffles Felicity how much time it took her to pick up on it. Really, all the signs were there and she missed them.

Usually she was so careful with this kind of stuff but with Oliver she felt as if she was in a whirlwind and could barely catch her breath.

The first clue that should've come to notice was how he seemed like a horny teenager as of late. Not that she was complaining, to be honest.

Every free time they had, as little as it was, it was used to fuck. No joking. If there was a break of 20 minutes in between the time they left work and the time they needed to be at the foundry, it was surely put to good use.

And every space was the perfect place. The back of her car parked outside of Verdant, the med bay at the foundry, their private restrooms at either of their offices in QC, the laundry room, the mats, the kitchen, the couch, the wall, the floor. Damn it! She was grateful he wasn't Spiderman because otherwise they would have done it on the ceiling too.

It was as if they were rabbits in the middle of spring. And while it was extremely pleasurable and flattering that your very hot, very sweet and very fuckable boyfriend seemed as if he couldn't keep his hands off you for more than a couple of hours, it was really wearing on her. She felt drained and exhausted and she had started to feel a little too sore, which was bad since she needed to spend a lot of time sitting and it wasn't that comfortable anymore after some hours.

So she told him just that after three weeks and Oliver understood, he really did, but didn't stop altogether claiming that the work wouldn't get done all by itself, which she didn't get at all what he was referring to, and dismissed it.

That was her second mistake, that and the whole condom situation.

Felicity noticed that almost since their going-at-it-like-rabbits phase started, they had stopped using condoms. And she thought it was logical since they couldn't carry the whole box of condoms wherever they went.

While usually Oliver kept one or two with him for 'emergencies' during the week, they were having sex so constantly- everyday at least twice and some days even three times (apart from when they made it to her apartment or the manor at the end of the night)- that for her it was understandable that he had given up on using them.

They were no irresponsible teenagers and she trusted in Oliver's control of his body.

There's where she missed her third clue.

He was finishing inside of her.

In her defense, she was always too high on her own orgasm or too tingly as the waves of pleasure receded from her body, to notice.

Sometimes he went so deep inside of her that she would have sworn she felt him pounding against her skull. He always- always being since they started having sex everywhere, any time- made sure to be buried to the hilt inside her when he came.

She would feel him pulsating and spreading his seed so deep that she almost tasted it.

And then, the cherry on top, was that even if they were short on time, Oliver would make sure she wouldn't stand up right away, either he would hold her to him and cuddle or crush her with his weight so she would stay in a lying or somewhat non-vertical position.

But even though everything was right there, she missed it. All of the signs crystal clear in front of Felicity and still she couldn't catch up. It didn't even cross her mind.

That was until a month and a week after he started his fucking spree.

They were in his bed, she was in all fours, with her cheek pressed to the mattress, his hand in between her shoulder blades to keep her from rising up as he stroked her intimately in a spot where, not only she saw stars but the whole universe.

She was so close, so deliciously close, that when Oliver reached with his other hand around her to rub at her sensitive bundle of nerves she came crashing with the force of a tsunami, wave after wave of utter pleasure rippling through her and making her tremble.

Oliver drew out her orgasm as he kept on rocking against her until Felicity felt his thrusts more sloppy and then he came with a loud groan, buried deeper than ever as she felt how his hot seed travelled inside her.

Wow. That isn't coming out any time soon. She thought to herself while Oliver let himself fall on top of her, his face buried in her hair, pressing gentle kisses against the blonde tresses.

After another couple of minutes or so, he lifted off her, rolling them over to lie spooning in the middle of the bed.

"Wow! That was... Wow!" Felicity said to him grinning widely and she just knew he had his smug smirk in place on his beautiful face.

"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

At that she had to snort, slapping the hand around her waist. He pulled her closer, kissing the skin of her shoulder.

"You seem to be particularly dedicated lately. I swear is as if you wanted to get me pregnant." The teasing tone died on her throat as the grin banished from her face. And just like that, it crashed on her like a bucket of cold water, her mind went from image to image of them making love with him finishing inside of her. The condoms, or rather the lack thereof, the positions, the cuddles, everything fell into place before her very eyes. Her mouth had always been faster than her brain and this was no exception.

She sensed as Oliver stilled behind her, his muscles locked and his posture tense.

He swallowed forcefully. "What do you mean 'if'?" There was a clear growl in his voice, his teeth clenched and his jaw tense.

Felicity opened and closed her mouth a thousand times but no sound came out of it. She needed to get some space to think, she needed to get away from him.

Without any warning, she shrugged out of his embrace, practically running to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Pregnant. With a baby. Oliver's baby. Their baby. No

Felicity started pacing the bathroom.

He didn't intend to get her pregnant; he just was a little horny, right? Every man had their own fantasies, maybe his was fucking everywhere, whenever he could, without condoms and come very deep inside of her. Yeah, that was totally it.

But she was not that blonde and as much as she wanted to be one right now, she could not ignore it any longer.

And now also another thing came to mind, he hadn't let her drink wine since the lets-fuck-like-there's-no-tomorrow started.

Well, he definitely was planning on the pregnant thing. But, why didn't he tell her?

How could he? She was going to be the mother after all, and besides, wasn't he the same man that was scared of being with her because of the life that he -they- leaded? The same one who couldn't be Oliver Queen and the Arrow not so long ago?

They had hundreds of enemies; they put their lives at risk in a daily basis. They barely could keep themselves alive for fuck's sake! How was she supposed to guess he wanted to bring an innocent, defenseless child to the world? To their very much dark world?

An image popped into her mind, one of a tender toddler with blonde locks bouncing on her little head. She was in the foundry where pointy arrows, explosive devices and heavy things could hurt her at any second. She panicked.

No. She wasn't going to let that beautiful girl got harmed. It wasn't an option.

In that moment, her brain supplied that probably that's exactly what Oliver thought, he wouldn't let anything happen to her/him and if you looked at it like that, their baby could be the safest and protected kid in the whole world.

She saw face after face of their allies and friends, everyone who loved or respected them would try to protect their kid. Digg, Roy, Thea, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco damn even Captain Lance and Laurel. Yeah, their child would have every bit of protection it needed.

Her heart warmed at that thought, her brain providing yet again how Oliver most definitely had already thought about all this. She loved him but knew how worked up he could get and he never gave a step without thinking about it a dozen times.

And even though all of the dangers he wanted to have a baby. With her. Their baby.

A single tear slipped down the corner of her eye and suddenly the image popped again in her mind of the tender toddler with the blonde locks, but this time, she was laughing, her blue eyes sparkling in mirth and they reminded her of Oliver's, her smile was totally hers, though.

the girl's face a mix of them both, her nose but his cheekbones, her smile, yes, but his lips. Their perfect combination.

With that warm still spreading through her, she went to the bathroom door and opened it.

Oliver was still tumbled in the bed, a frown between his brows and jaw tensed.

She hesitated in coming near him since he hadn't yet acknowledged her presence, she did it anyway, standing at the edge of the bed, still naked.

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

"About what? About how you don't want to have kids? About how it disgusts you to even think about babies? Or is it just having babies with me?" His tone was harsh, harsher than she had heard in a long while. Felicity flinched. She wasn't talking to Oliver, she was talking to the Arrow and that angered her.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about? I'm the one who is supposed to be mad as fuck with you! I was going to ask you if you ever planned on telling me about your brilliant idea of 'me' getting pregnant!"

Oliver was glowering at her but she saw as confusion passed over his eyes.

"You could have just told me that you didn't want to and that would have been better than watching you run away from me to lock yourself in the bathroom."

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. He was giving her crap when she had every right to be angry at him. "To lock myself in the bathroom?! You're unbelievable! What did you expect me to do when you suddenly dropped the bomb on me that you have been trying to get me pregnant for the last month or so! Didn't 'you' think it would have been a better idea if at least you had told me or, I don't know, asked for my opinion?"

This time, his face did show all the confusion he was feeling. "Asked for your opinion? What- what do you mean? We...we agreed to this, right? We did."

Felicity shook her head. "You haven't ever mentioned anything about pregnancy or babies or anything of the sort. Well, at least not to me. "

He stayed quiet for some minutes, his mind far away from the present, then, he shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I'm an idiot! I'm fucking stupid!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm really, really sorry, Felicity. I just..just I wanted to have a baby so bad that..and you never said anything..it slipped my mind. Please forgive my stupidity, please!" He was practically begging, the rushed words stumbling with one another. "I'm- damn- you have every right to be angry and if you want me to leave you alone-"

Felicity smiled, they would definitely have a talk about this. Later.

She started straddling him, scrapping her nails over his nipples and abs.

"What are you doing?" He said as a stricken expression took over his face, the remorse still lingering on his eyes.

"Well, work doesn't get done by itself, does it?" She asked with a very mischievous grin and sultry voice but her eyes reflected nothing more but love.

She grabbed his cock and gave it some strokes, his body reacting quite quickly and she trilled as his member hardened under her touch.

Oliver had a dumbfounded expression in his face but when Felicity made the movement to turn them around he complied, positioning himself in between her legs instinctively.

"I once saw this position is, apparently, perfect for getting pregnant but we have to make sure I keep my legs up a couple of minutes after you finish. " With that she pushed him off a little, lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders, her hips weren't touching the mattress.

"Wait, are you telling me that you - that you want me - you - us to... get pregnant? Have a baby?" Oliver stuttered and Felicity recognized the spark of hope that lit his eyes.

"Yes, Oliver. I want to have a baby with you."

His grin threatened to split his face in two, he was bursting with happiness. Then his grin turned naughty and Felicity felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Now, let's get to work." He said before kissing her in a way that made her toes curl.

And they did. They worked very hard till the wee hours of the morning when Felicity couldn't take it anymore, collapsing from exhaustion.

Two weeks later

Oliver practically barreled in her apartment, his briefcase and suit jacket falling haphazardly on the floor of her living room. He had a wild expression on his face.

"So? What did she say?" He asked in a rush and Felicity found adorable the flustered appearance and excitement from his voice.

"Hello to you too." She smirked.

"C'mon, Felicity, don't play with my patience." Oliver all but growled.

Felicity smiled sweetly and with so much love that he couldn't help but calm down a bit. She looped her arms around his neck, trying to look into his eyes.

"Congratulations daddy. I'm five weeks and everything is going great."

Oliver lifted her off her feet, spinning her around as laugh bubbled from deep in his chest. "Felicity, you're remarkable!"

Before she could answer him he picked her bridal style, walking towards her bedroom.

When he tossed her down on her bed already removing his sweater, she finally asked. "What are you doing?"

"Let's see if we can give it a twin." He said with hunger in his eyes.

Felicity laughed and laughed until Oliver licked the apex of her thighs and turned it into a moan.


End file.
